An Inu Series of Unfortunate Events
by midnightlily105
Summary: What happens when everything for the Inu gang goes wrong? Kagura's on fire, Kagome died? Read more to find out. A collection of short stories by Bells and her friends.
1. Flamin' Hot

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, Bells here. I know it's been forever since I've put up anything but I've been so busy. I made myself take a break from homework to do this. (laughs mischievously) I've been writing all the while though. This is just going to be a little collection of stories put together, most of these came from ideas that my friends had, and I must warn you now, my friends aren't normal… They're a bit sadistic lol, just mostly sarcastic and bored. If you think you are going to be offended after reading the first one, __THEN DON'T READ ANYMORE!!! __I'm not up to hearing flames so just spare us all. Well, enjoy!_

Flamin' Hot

Soft music flowed through the room while the pianist and the small jazz band swayed in ecstasy. Sesshomaru looked around the room at all of the people that were clad in white and mingling while sipping sake from expensive glasses. Everything was going fine, that is, until Kagura showed up. Not only had she come uninvited but she broke the dress code by wearing a bright red kimono.

Kagura spotted Sesshomaru and started in her direction. Kagura was accidentally knocked aside by a dancing couple and tripped and fell onto the floor, her sleeve catching fire in the fireplace. She waved her arm around frantically, trying to get the fire out but only succeeded into making the fire spread.

The bass player of the band noticed a woman doing some crazy new dance; he pointed her out to the rest of the band. "Man the way she's dancing is hot! We should play something for her." So the band started playing a fast paced song and the girl kept dancing her funky little dance. She waved her arms around in the air and stomped her feet and even started rolling on the white marble floor.

Kagura jumped up from the floor and ran to the back door. Why couldn't she get anyone's attention? Why wasn't anyone trying to help her? Kagura ran out the back door and when she saw a dirt pile, ran for it. The pile turned out to be a hill; Kagura rolled down the hill and stopped at the bottom. Finally, the fire was out! A soft yet distinct sound filled the air, the hissing of a snake. Kagura looked up to find that she had landed herself right in the middle of a snake pit. Now isn't that unfortunate?


	2. Play Dead

**Play Dead**

Kagome ran, she was too tired to scream, tired of trying to keep away from this guy. She knew this was going to happen from the moment she had met him, yet she hadn't turned away. He was catching up and would have her in a few minutes. She knew he thought that she had to go. When he grabbed her from behind, she didn't struggle.

"I'm sorry. I told you to stay away from me. Now we both have to suffer the consequences."He said and then stabbed Kagome. She gasped, unable to scream because the pain was so bad, her voice caught in her throat. The knife repeated slid in and out of her body, tearing flesh, ripping organs, glinting in the light until it was stained red with her blood. Then gently, he drew the knife across her delicate throat, leaving an open red smile. He made his escape while Kagome gasped for her last few breaths. Kouga approached Kagome, her eyes had started to glaze over and her heart stuttered and then was silent. Blood created a halo around the small woman. His woman. The love of his life was gone. He didn't know what to do with himself, how he could go on without her. And then, he knew what he had to do.

Kouga climbed up to the top of the tallest building and jumped off. _'I'll meet_ _you soon in the afterlife Kagome.'_ Kouga thought. He felt peace at knowing that he and Kagome would be able to spend the rest of eternity together. And then the feeling went away. Kagome was being pulled up from the ground and Kouga was about to hit. Kagome walked away, Kouga didn't.

"And cut! Awesome Kagome, you made that look so real!"The director yelled. Bankotsu, the man that had just pretended to kill Kagome helped her up. "Man that scene was intense. I actually feel bad about pretending to kill you."Bankotsu hugged Kagome. "Let's go out to lunch after we get cleaned up. This fake blood is sticky."

"Okay, you're paying though."Kagome laughed.

"Alright, alright." So isn't that dandy? Kagome was going out to lunch, Kouga was dead. Now isn't that unfortunate?


	3. Accepted

**Accepted **

Shippou sat at the kitchen table, swinging his legs while he ate his breakfast.

"Mama, can I have a banana?" He asked sweetly, doing his best to look innocent. Kagome glanced sideways and gave him the look that only mother's could give.

"Shippou you know that you can't have bananas because you always have mild allergic reactions. You know they have too much potassium for you." Shippou pouted and turned his attention back to his breakfast. Kagome kissed his forehead and placed a third of a banana in front of Shippou.

"Don't eat any more than that or you'll be sick."Shippou hopped from his chair grinning. "Thanks Mama." He said heading towards his room, but not before he snatched the other two-thirds of the banana without Kagome noticing.

Shippou clutched his stomach with one hand and tried to finish his drawing with the other. He was about to ask to go to the nurse when his teacher called him over to his desk. Next to his teacher stood a tall, important looking lady in a suit.

"Shippou, this lady is from the Tokyo Junior Academy of the Arts. They are interested in admitting you into their school. Why don't you show her some of your sketches?" Shippou showed the woman his portfolio, and right when she was about to tell him that he was accepted, vomit burst from his mouth and flew all over the woman's suit and splattered on her shoes. Good news, she was in a maternal mood because her own child was ill, so Shippou still got a spot in the school. Bad news, the lady told the whole school about the little ordeal and Shippou began school known as The Vominator 6000_._

**A/N:**_** Hey guys, Bells here! Thanks for reading, I will update ASAP! The catch phrase to this whole story is, "Now isn't that unfortunate?" I don't want to type it at the end of every story because I think it would be kind of annoying. Lol so just imagine it when you're done. **_


	4. Chicken

**Chicken**

Souta took Rui's hand. She looked at him, he smiled, and then she blushed. After a few minutes the two teens dared to move a little closer and Souta placed an arm around Rui's waist. They were almost to her house now. They walked up to the front porch and Souta studied her in the porch light. He looked over her short brown wavy hair, her chestnut colored eyes, her full lips, slight figure, he loved it all.

"I had a great time Souta, thanks."The two eyed each other before they leaned in to kiss but, bumped heads. Both teens laughed before leaning in again. Their lips were about to touch when Souta felt a tickle in his nose. 'Ah-Choo!' Souta sneezed and an unnaturally large amount of boogers and snot shot out of his nose and onto Rui's face. Rui stared at Souta mortified at what had just happened before running inside the house.

" Ah! Rui I'm so sorry!" Souta cried desperately.

"Don't worry about it." Rui said stonily before shutting the door in his face.

On Monday Rui came over to Souta's table in the cafeteria at breakfast. "I'm really sorry about Saturday Rui, really, really sorry. I just couldn't help it."

"Don't worry about it Souta." Rui said nonchalantly.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, cuz I get to do this!" Rui poured a Styrofoam bowl full of syrup over Souta's head while one of her friends threw feathers at him. They happened to finish just as the yearbook committee was passing by. They took his picture and put it on the first page of the yearbook labeling it, 'Souta, boy or chicken?'

Now isn't that unfortunate?


	5. Amazing Invisible Suit

**Amazing Invisible Suit**

Kagome sat in the meeting that told everyone what suit they would wear for their presentation for the government head of the FBI and CIA.

"Kikyo, you get the camouflage, Hojo the blackout, Inuyasha the flame resistant, and Kagome, you get the invisible suit. Alright, everyone grab your suit and let's go." Everyone took their suits and headed out to lunch. The suits were supposed to be undergoing some chemical treatments to make them all water proof while they ate, but one of the men ripped a small hole into Kagome's suit and didn't say anything.

Everyone changed into their suits and waited for the meeting to start. Everyone gave a demonstration of what their suits could do. Kikyo's could perfectly create a picture of whatever she was standing in front of, thus camouflaging her thoroughly. Hojo's suit could short out the electrical current of any building causing either the power of alarms to stop working and then allowed him to see in the dark by using a combination of night vision and ultraviolet sensory. Inuyasha's suit was flame retardant, bullet proof and was very light so he could run easily.

Kagome stood up, ready to give her demonstration. She pressed the button on her suit and she immediately faded from everyone's view, she walked around the room unseen. Feeling the need to further demonstrate how well her suit worked she snuck over to where her boss was sitting and tapped him in the shoulder. He let out a loud yell and threw his water bottle in her general direction. Most of the water dripped off of her suit with no problem but some of the water entered her suit through the small hole that had been created earlier. The suit started to malfunction and Kagome would flicker in and out of their sight. Suddenly, the suit turned invisible, though Kagome had not. She stood in front of the thirty plus men and women of high ranking in the government in her bra and underwear before running off.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! It came from a nightmare I had haha. Strange stuff.**


	6. Kitty?

**Kitty?**

Kagome and Inuyasha ran and hid in the bushes. They watched the little black creature waddle over to their neighbor Naraku's door. "Finally, revenge is ours." Kagome whispered thinking about all of the evil things he had done; spraying her with the water hose, ruining the flowers that she had planted on the edge of the yard for her mom, calling the police saying that she was out past curfew though she was only two houses down. That was only a part of her story, not to mention all of the things he had done to Inuyasha. They watched as Miroku walked along the sidewalk and past the bush that two of his friends were hiding behind. Naraku called out to Miroku and said something to him; Miroku nodded and brought the little black animal over to Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha silently laughed and high-fived each other.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and handed him a bowl full of ice cream. They laughed at the T.V. show and ate their dessert; this was their way of celebrating their victory. "Kagome, Inuyasha, there's someone at the door." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, a wondering expression on her face before both of the teens walked over to the door.

"I think you left something on my lawn, careful now, your 'Cat' is distressed." Naraku said shoving the little animal into Inuyasha's hand with a dry smile. It was that instant that they both knew that their neighbor had spotted them paint the originally black and white creature black.

"Enjoy your "pet." Naraku said closing the front door.

"Well don't just stand there!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome trying to figure out what to do with it. Kagome ran to reopen the door, but as soon as she could get it open, the skunk lifted its tail and sprayed them both with the pungent liquid. The skunk then jumped from Inuyasha's arms and out into the night.

"Next time, I make the plans." Kagome said scowling at Inuyasha.


	7. Cake

_**A/N: sorry guys, I know it's been forever but I've been so busy with school. **_

**Cake**

Rin was so happy, today was father's day! She was baking Sesshomaru a cake; she would surprise him with it once he came home from work. She hoped he would like it; she had worked long and hard on it. It was a vanilla cake, with maroon frosting; she had mixed the colors herself. Then she carefully spelled out _Happy Father's Day_ on it in white icing. She covered the cake with a cloth and went to go change into a nicer outfit. She looked out of the window, just in time! Sesshomaru was walking up the driveway. Rin ran to greet Sesshomaru at the door and he eagerly told him that she had a surprise for him.

"Not now Rin." Sesshomaru said tiredly putting down his stuff. He must've had another hard day at work because he was rubbing at the side of his head and muttering to himself.

"But Sesshomaru,"

"What Rin?" He said in a harsh tone. Rin's face fell and she shrugged.

"Never mind; it doesn't matter." Rin said softly, she turned to go up to her room but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I'm sorry Rin. Go ahead, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Sesshomaru said in a gentler tone. Rin still felt a shattered by what had just happened but she still went over to the cabinet and unveiled the cake. Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first and that only helped darken Rin's mood, but then he smiled. Actually smiled!

"Thanks Rin, you just brightened my day." Rin smiled back feeling happy again. "Why don't we have a piece?"

"Really?" Rin asked her smile widening. She wasn't usually allowed any type of sugar. Sesshomaru each of them a piece and then asked if she wanted to share with the neighbors. Of course she had said yes.

Rin took her plate with her piece of maroon and white cake and picked up her little glass of milk. She was so excited, the cake was sure to be delicious. She could almost taste the moist dessert on her tongue. Rin started to get a little tickle in her nose but it went away. Two seconds later she sneezed so hard that her body jolted forward and worst of all, her piece of cake flew straight into the trashcan.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Ayame noticed when she walked into her history class was that their teacher wasn't there. In her place, there was a sub whose expression read that he didn't really want to be there. Automatically, Ayame looked over to see if the chair next to her friend Kouga's was open. It was. Kouga noticed Ayame's gaze and waver her over; Ayame ran to get the seat, bumping a girl out of the way. The bell rang and everyone settled into random seats. The sub passed out a worksheet and sat down to search the web.

"Oh yeah," he said monotonously as an afterthought. "Don't kill anyone and don't set anything aflame." Kouga wrinkled his brow at the sub before turning to smile warmly at Ayame.

"I'm so glad you're here today. I need to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot." Ayame gave Kouga her full attention.

"How did your last boyfriend ask you out?"

"Text message."

"Ah, that's lame! What's the best way you've been asked out so far? I mean what did the guy do to wow you?"

"Sent me a text message. . . Have you forgotten I've only had one boyfriend? Where are you going with this anyhow?" Ayame gave Kouga a suspicious look, feeling more than a little baffled by his questioning. Kouga replied with a surprisingly shy smile.

"Well there's this girl that I've liked for a while and I kind of wanted to tell her. I found out she really likes wolves," Ayame's widened; she had told Kouga that her favorite animal was a wolf a few days ago. "So I thought I'd give her a stuffed wolf with a note explaining my feelings and then maybe I could ask her out. That doesn't sound weird does it? I mean, I wanted to try a new approach this time, something different than what I've done the last couple of time."

"No that sounds good. Who is it by the way?"

"Oh, you'll find out when it happens," Kouga said mysteriously giving her a sly smile before he set to work on his worksheet.

Ayame played with her red hair and tried to hide a smile. Kouga was going to ask her out! This was one of the best things that could've ever happened; she'd know Kouga for years but had started crushing on him about a year ago but was too shy to say anything about it. The signaling the end of the class rang and Kouga gave Ayame a quick squeeze before heading out of the door.

A few days later at lunch Ayame was setting her stuff down at the table with her friends Kagura and Yura, when she saw Kouga walking around with one of the cutest stuffed animals she'd ever saw. He gave her a smile and headed in her direction. Her heart sped up; this was it! She fixed her hair and prayed she wouldn't babble like an idiot.

"Hey Ayame, what do you think?"

"It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen! It's so cute, too good to be true." And too go to be true it was.

"Good huh? Hey look there's Kagome, wish me luck!" Kouga grabbed the stuffed animal and jogged off in her direction. Ayame watched in mortification as she watched the guy she liked ask out one of her classmates before she ran to the nurses, telling her friends she was going to be sick.


End file.
